To Katara From Aang
by kataang-is-my-passion
Summary: my first kataang fanfic! i had to re-upload it because of link problems summary: Aang writes a letter to Katara to express his feelings but where does it take him?
1. Lies and Writing

TO: KATARA FROM: AANG

Italics=thinking

"Aang, we're going to the market any requests?" Katara questioned. They were still on Ember Island. (a/n: this was only 2 days before Aang disappeared to go see the lion turtle)

"No, just some fruits, get whatever..."Aang responded. he was still worried about what happened at the play. Katara said she was confused, he thought,_ BUT WHY DID I HAVE TO KISS HER? STUPID STUPID STUPID! _He gave himself a facepalm...  
Yet he didn't know Katara wasn't confused but she wasn't confused she was lying... she was scared. She was scaredshe'd lose him to the firelord. Scared she'd never see him again...

Aang knew they werte going to be gone practically the whole day which gave him plenty of time to do something important. He wanted badly to tell Katara his feelings for her, without actually telling her... So as soon as they left, he stationed himself in his room with a piece if parchment, ink, and a brush.

He began to write as his emotions began to spill out onto the fairly big peice of parchment.

TO: KATARA FROM: AANG

Katara,  
I know that this is hard for you to know this way, but i just can't gather enough courage to tell you in person. Even us I did we would get any privacy let alone time because of training. Also I'm not sure of what the others will say about me, US.  
Well here goes...  
Ever since you broke of that iceberg, I fell in love with you. I know... how could i possibly think of a realationship in the middle of a war? Katara I promise, with all my heart I will return from the battle of Ozai. I'm doing this for everybody I love. But most importantly I'm doing this for you Katara... I love you more than you know.  
But even though I love you, there's one question do you love me? I still don't know if you feel the same way.. At the Play you said you were confused, now i am too.  
Until then, I await your answer.  
I Love You -Aang

Aang looked down at his work and set down his brush. He found a blue ribbon layin around and tied the ribbon onto the parchment. He ventured into Katara's looking for a place to hide it but easy enough for her to find it.  
As he walked in, he neared the bed when he heard a loud squeak. _GOT IT! A FLOOR BOARD! BUT HOW CAN I HIDE THIS FROM TOPH? HAY! I COULD PUT HAY INSIDE TO MAKE THE VIBRATIONS LIGHTER ALMOST INVISIBLE!_

He turned to the door making his way to his room directly across from Katara. Back at his room he cleaned up his mess just as the others arrived home. Katara was holding bags of food, while Sokka had a big smile on his face after practicing with his sword.  
Toph was covered head to toe in dirt, Zuko napping in his room and Suki still training on the beach. Aang hadn't noticed the ink on his hands as he put them inside his tunic.

"Hey guys!" Aang said as if nothing had just happened over the past few hours.

"Hey Aang! I just bought you some apples and leechee nuts!" Katara chimed with a smile.  
"Thanks Katara!" Aang replied "So what did you do all day Twinkle Toes?' Toph said making her way to the rug floor to lay down.  
"Um... nothing really... just meditating" Aang lied trying to keep his heart down.  
A smirk ran across Toph's face but Aang didn't see. The gaang had dinner and went to bed.

Aang was awake sitting on the balcony allowing his feet to was thinking about Katara and the letter as he stared into the moon. As he heard the door open he turned and lost balance. He airbended himself back onto the floor of the room to see Toph standing in the hallway. He counted himself lucky because he thought it was Katara with the letter.  
"Toph! What are you doing? You scared me!" Aang whispered with an annoyed tone.

"Twinkle Toes I know you're lying" Toph just said straight forward.  
"Toph! What are you talking about! I was scared! Why are you here anyways?" Aang said with slight confusion and frustration.  
"Twinkle Toes your so stupid! I meant about today when we came back what were you really doing? "Um...er...uh..." Aang began to shake "stop shaking and spit it out before i do it for you Twinkle Toes!" Toph said as she began to get into her fighting stance.  
"I WAS WRITING KATARA A LETTER TO TELL HER MY FEELINGS OK! HAPPY!" Aang shout as he flopped back onto the bed "But you'll never know where it is" He smirked as he sat uo.  
"Wipe that expression off your face before I do Twinkle Toes" Toph said.  
"oph just please don't tell Katara I wanna do this on my own." Aang admitted "Twinkle Toes, since you two have been kissing a lot lately your heart rates were crazy when y'all came back." Toph said laying on the floor.  
"WAIT KATARA LIKES ME?" Aang screamed "That's for you to find out Twinkle Toes later" Toph said standing up head towards the door.

I know this sucked but if i get at least 5 reviews I will move on. ? Kataang-is-my-passion


	2. Confessions and Realization

"MORE FORCE!" ZUKO shouts "IMAGINE STRIKING THROUGHT YOUR OPPONENTS HEART!"

"Ugh! I'm trying!" Aang says screaming in frustration.

"NOW LET ME HEAR YOU ROAR LIKE A TIGERDILO!" Zuko commands

"roar..." Aang roars pitifully

"I SAID ROAR!" Zuko shouted

"ROAR!" Aang bellowed as fire came out of his mouth.  
Zuko nodded in satisfaction.

Katara's POV

I gave everybody a glass of watermelon juice, just right before Sokka happily screamed "Beach party!" "I finally got away from Aang," I said "His firebending is just so... amazing. Ever since the invasion i see him much differently.. why?" "He kissed me at the invasion and at the play... i just pushed him away like that, how could I be so stupid?" But later the ice sufing really cooled me down.

Aang's POV

Once I finished the sand sculpture Appa he groaned with happiness "Would it be more realistic if i sat on it boy?" I asked him, he groaned so i sat on top of the sand Appa head. I sat and began to watch Katara i stared in awe. "she's amazing.." i said with a sigh. Her eyes sparkled as she surfed on the ice. The eyes i first saw when i came out of that iceberg. Her smile was spectacular, I love everything about Katara.

He sighed as a blush crept up his cheeks. After the tragic fight between Zuko and Aang everybody had dinner. Aang was upstairs after the firelord dicussion.

Katara was about to head to bed. As she inched towards her bed she heard a sqeak. She looked down to see loose strands of hay. She ran to the fountain in the courtyard to go get water she came back and began to chop the wood board to dicover a peice of parchment with a blue ribbon.  
She Opened it to see the first four words: To: Katara From: Aang "Aang" she whispered "I love you too" as tears filled her eyes when she finished the letter. She ran to his room " Aang!" she shouted as she busted through Aang's door.

"Aang, where are you.." Katara said as she drifted off into a sleep on Aang's bed.

"Katara" Aang said not knowing him and Momo were on the lion turtle.

"I love you" they said in unison as the drifted to sleep.

The say of Zuko's coranation Aang came out with a small smile but the only thing on his mind was.. Katara. _I hope she made it.. of course she made it! I just hope she found that letter... _Aang thought Aang began to scan the crowd searching them for the one and only person... Katara. he finally found her and their eyes met. His grey stormy eyes finally met her sapphire blue eyes.  
They both began to get lost. As soon as the cooranation ended Katara ran to find Aang she ran inside not seeing where she was going she ran into Aang. "Aang!" she got back up and gave him a hug. A face of shock was upon Aang as he was frozen he finally accepted his hug.  
"Katara..." Aang mumbled

"ahheeemmm..." Iroh began "Let's discuss this over tea!"

At the tea shop Zuko handed everybody a cup of Jasminne tea.

"Zuko! Stop moving!" Sokka exclaimed " I wanted to do a painting to remember the good times..."

"Sokka that's very sweet of you" Katara said "Wait... why you give me Momo's ears?"

"those are your hair loopies!" Sokka exclaimed again gesturing where they were.

" Well at least you don't look like a porcuipine!" Zuko started " My hair isn't that spiky!"

"I look like a man..." Mai said in a gloomy voice but with shock

"Why did you draw my firebending?" Suki asked

"I thought it would look mor exciting" Sokka finally spoke "oh! you think you could do better Momo?" Momo chattered

As Aang had a smile he walked out onto the balcony as he heard Iroh say "Hey my belly isn't that big. I trimmed down a bit!"

"Well I think you all look great!" Toph said to make everybody laugh.

"I wonder if Katara found it...' Aang whispered

"found what Aang?" Katara said with a chime in her voice

"Uh!... er... NOTHING!" Aang lied as he began to get nervous

"Aang... was it that letter?" Katara asked as she pulled it out from the inside of her sleeve

Aang straighted up and got serious " Katara I love you and now that the war is finally over I only have one question... do you love me?" He asked.

"Aang... I.. I..." She started with a quiver in her voice as she got lost into his eyes. As she leaned in she finally felt the rush and sensation she had craved since the play.  
His hands rested on her waist has her hands on his neck.

They broke for air,"Aang I love you just like you love me... more than you know. Katara whispered still holding his face.

"Katara, I love you" Aang whispered.  
He leaned in for another kiss and began to battle with their tounges. Aang was pushing through until Katara turned the tables and went to offense and counquered Aangs mouth

Toph waas in the doorway she cleared her throat. "It's about time you too love birds got together... congrats" She said as she walked inside they followed hand in hand as everybody began to congratulate.  
They turned to Sokka who was speechless but tryin to keep a straight face, " So... you guys are together?" He said with a normal tone

"sokka I love Katara more than you love meat..." Aang said tryin to keep a straight face also because the phrase was kinda odd...

Sokka convince he said to Aang" Can i talk to you?"

"sure Sokka" They walked over the the corner 'listen to me airhead. if you break my sister's heart i'm gonna break you in half got it?" He said pointing with a sense of anger.  
"Don't worry Sokka I love Katara too much" Aang said

"One step out of line your days are over got it?" Sokka said

"sokka what do you mea..."Aang began " oh! Sokka... I won't do that until she's ready.."

"Good" Sokka said as he walked back Aang ran outside "That was a short talk..." Katara said approaching the balcony "what was it about?"

"oh nothing" Aang said as he leaned in.  
They shared a long kiss just as the moon and the stars began to come out. So this is where a letter go me thought Aang.

* * *

well sorry it was only 2 chapters because origanlly it was going to be 4 but when i finished the 2nd one i thought it was too short so i made the last 3 chapters into 1. sorry! but thank you so much hoped you like my first fanfic - Kataang-is-my-passion


End file.
